The Blue Coast
by XSilvaStarx
Summary: Years have passed since Ash has become the Pokemon Master and Gary Oak, age 19, is thriving in the life of research. Everything is going good until the encounter with a rough girl on the islands of Pacifidlog. GOOC


**Author:** XSilvaStarx

**Rating:** PG-13, might change.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Ash has become the Pokemon Master and Gary Oak, age 19, is thriving in the life of research. Everything is going good until the encounter with a rough girl on the islands of Pacifidlog. GO/OC

**Authors Comment:** Yay my first Pokemon fanfic that is well due, hope you enjoy, hopefully I'll finish it by Valentines Day, since this is a mushy story. Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon and/or Gary Oak and any other character from than anime in this fanfic is not mine, suing me is useless because I'm a student and I have no money to give to people who have nothing better to do than go around suing people for no reason. Cheers!

* * *

Prologue

Her eyes scanned the clearing; her right hand pulled the bushes away so she could see while her boots sank into the mud, her left hand following suit. Her Espeon to her side was perched on a tree, staring as her mistress took out her hand of the mud and shook it violently.

Her scowl deepened as the squirtle vanished from her view, and she got up and turned around to take out her poke nav.

They were in the outskirts of the islands, south of Pacifidlog, not that it mattered; no human radar would find her here, as this place was a pokemon reserve, bought by a certain professor oak.

She wasn't supposed to be here, as it was against the law to visit any reserve without the owner's permission, but her love for the moment was water pokemon and she couldn't help but come when she heard that Dragonairs came here to breed.

Her own was close to evolving and she couldn't let that happen, because then, it would be even harder for her to find a mate for him. Instinctively she reached over to touch her pokemon balls.

Her hand passed through her long black hair, covering her forehead with mud and the red bandana as well as she frowned in thought. Her Espeon jumped down and landed on her mistress's shoulders, rubbing its head on her cheek, an old habit the pokemon gained to try to relieve some of the girls stress.

Her scowl deepened as she spotted the crusting mud on her new pants that she bought with the rest of her smart contest winnings. Wiping off the mud, she hurriedly grabbed her pack from the tree branches and made her way into the forest.

Her elbows and arms were covered in scratches as she made it to the next clearing; the only reason the other parts of her body weren't scarred was because of the clothing she wore.

The single cause of why she made it through the forest was because of her Espeon, her pokemon would jump from branch to branch, directing her out the maze of vines.

She sat back down on the ground, taking out her binoculars from her pack, and slowly parted a bush so she could see. Her view only met more water and some various pokemon and mud… she was starting to hate mud.

"Nothing here Hikaru," she told her Espeon, and she could only pretend Hikaru was sighing in frustration like her. "Don't give up hope though, we've only checked two borders, we have two more, and if we don't find any Dragonairs there we know that they are inside the laboratory."

Hikaru sat down on the branch and peered at her through her purple soulful eyes.

"Now come on! Don't look at me like that, its not my fault that this godforsaken island is covered in vines and the only respectable living place is back there," she snapped, jabbing her finger to the west.

It was true, the land, near the white colored beach that surrounded the island, was occupied by a small laboratory made of glass and a white metal that made it look almost unearthly and beautiful.

Her scowl only deepened as she realized how futile it was to come into the reserve, find a Dragonair to mate with hers, leave and do all this without being caught.

Her head fell into her hands and she tried to contain her anger and frustration as these feelings overwhelmed her.

"Now Lynn remember, show no emotion or else the mission will fail, don't forget it was the first thing HE ever taught you, anything that was useful anyway," she snarled, getting up and shaking her shoulders.

Her eyes met those of Hikarus again and she grinned, beckoning her over. With a graceful jump, her Espeon landed on her arm and walked to her shoulders.

"Its time we visited this Gary Oak, like honest and respectable visitors, ne Hikaru?" Lynn said and the Espeon rubbed her head on Lynn's cheek.

With one hand in front of her face and the other pushing aside the bushes and vines that crawled up the trees, she made her way to the laboratory she had spotted a few hours ago.

As she made her way through the forest, she finally started paying attention to the sound of life around her. She spotted some pidgeys nesting, a swallow flew high above, and she spotted a mankey swinging from tree to tree.

Without realizing it a smile bloomed on her lips, and suddenly she wasn't as annoyed as before.

Finally she made it out and right down the hill she stood on was the laboratory. She took a step forward and landed in mud again, in frustration she pulled her foot out of the mud, lost her balance, and toppled down the hill.

When she opened her eyes again, her head felt like it was swimming and her eyes were sore, and she growled at the beams of light that passed through the leafs of the trees.

Turning her head she spotted a pack of Digletts passing by and she scowled again. '_I hate mud_' she couldn't help but think, rubbing her spine and wincing in pain as her head throbbed.

Getting up, she stretched luxuriously and peered around, and as she did so, the doors to the laboratory opened and out walked a boy around her age with spiky brown hair and a mature look in his eyes.

Their glances met and his eyes squinted in suspicion, and she just stood there rubbing her sore back, after all, it was just a kid, and she could handle him, after all, she wasn't named the best of the best for nothing.

"What are you doing here?" he called, his voice was deep and husky, and she felt a chill go up her spine.

"I'm here to see Professor Oak," she said, walking towards him, and before she knew it, he was reaching for his pokeballs that were attached to the belt he wore, the tray he held balanced in one hand.

"What for?" he asked calmly although his hand clenched his pokeball angrily.

With a glance, she noted to herself how his control of his emotions was at its minimum and how he needed more practice.

"Can't a traveler come here and ask help from the professor?" she asked back, offering out her hand coolly.

"No, not if the traveler is from Team Rocket," he snapped and she froze in her place.

'_Team Rocket? How does he know about them..._' she thought and his glare grew even more suspicious.

"I'm not a rocket, if you must know. I just came here because I heard that this place was known for the Dragonairs that came here every spring. That's why I'm here early, I mean… I known its winter, but my Dragonair… I need to make sure he's not alone," she said subconsciously, she hated opening up to total strangers about her inner torments.

"A rocket would say something like that, and why should I believe you, when its only been me and the pokemon from the beginning, and the only people who visit are either my grandfather or my friends?" he asked and she glared at him.

"You don't have to, I would have stayed here without even giving away my presence if I didn't need help," she snapped at him angrily, and he stepped back. "Yeah you think you're all special don't you? Because you have the upper hand, I can't really attack now can I? I could end up in jail because of this, I'm 'trespassing' if we all don't forget, but I dunno… I thought he would help me… he's done it before…" she trailed off, her hands shaking, and her brain sent wave after wave of warning signals.

What was she doing? He was a total stranger, a person she had never met, but something about his eyes, how those chocolate brown eyes melt even the toughest part in her defense of protecting her soul.

"Who would help you?" he asked again, this time more gently.

"Professor Oak ofcourse, I thought he was residing in Palet Town, but I found out in an article that he was on this island," she answered, averting her gaze and steeling her resolve and her mask.

"My grandfather? I'm sorry, you made a mistake, I am Professor Oak though… Professor Gary Oak," the boy answered and she looked up again.

"Your grandfather? And you're a professor? But you're only my age!" she said in surprise and he nodded, scratching the back of his head subconsciously.

"Yeah well… I used to travel before I became a Professor and… I don't know… I always liked being in the lab with my grandfather while I lived with him, and since this was one of his projects he was going to try, I decided to take over," Gary answered and she nodded.

"So can you help me?" she asked and he smiled.

"Well yeah, but you've got a few months before the Dragonair will start coming," Gary answered. "And I wouldn't mind the extra help."

"You need help?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, I'm the only one here," he said again, and her eyebrow raised.

"How do you survive, aren't you 19?" she asked.

"Well, I don't really know how to cook, I've been surviving on Ramen and sometimes my grandfather would send some food over, and I can make onigiri and sandwiches, but that's it," he said and she shook her head.

"I didn't mean that but, you've been surviving on Ramen?" she asked, surprised at his antics.

"Yeah…" he smiled a bit, and turned around with the tray, beckoning her to follow.

"Then I'm cooking supper today, at least tell me you have supplies!" she pleaded and he nodded.

"Yeah, we have supplies," he answered and she sighed in relief.

"But, how do you resupply?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"I go to the city every 3 months or so, I just restocked on everything available I could get my hands on, the ocean is rough in the winter, we'll be getting a lot of cyclones and whirlpools, so the pokemon will be sticking to our beach, the ones that are here, but the others, they stay where they are and travel here around February," Gary told her, and she nodded.

There was something about him, like an internal silence, and he had never grinned since she met him, he was interesting to say the least.

"My name is Lynn by the way," she said, introducing herself, and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you Lynn, I'm Gary, so what are you?" he asked as they reached the beach.

"Pokemon trainer," she answered and she watched as he bent down and took a sample of the water before taking another test tube and dumping the content into the lake that was made from the crescent shaped island.

"Have you decided what you wanted to be?" he asked again, and she shook her head.

"I don't really have a choice yet, but I know what I want to be," she answered.

"And that would be?" he asked, and she smiled a small smile for him.

"I can't tell you," she said and he nodded.

The silence was broken as they made it back to the laboratory by a silver blur that pounced on Lynn and crawled up to her shoulders.

"Hikaru, that's where you are!" she sighed in relief, grinning at the annoyed Espeon that curled around her neck.

"You have an Espeon," Gary noted and she nodded.

"Yeah, I got her when I was 10, she was a birthday gift, but back then she was an evee," Lynn said and he nodded again.

"I have an Umbreon," Gary told them and he pulled open the door to the laboratory.

Her sight first met a giant red couch that she had to get to by going down a couple of stairs, it was obvious that the small area was the living room, the blood red velvet cough was beckoning her. It was a nice place, colored a deep gold with wood flooring and a gorgeous mahogany table, the plasma tv was hooked to the wall and a few books were carelessly put onto the table.

As she looked to her left she met a vision of a kitchen, it was simple, with black marble counters and mahogany cupboards, a black stainless steel fridge and a gas stove.

She followed him passed these two areas, and she spotted that next to the kitchen, parallel to its wall was a door that leaded to a bathroom.

The next area was the entrance, the clear round windows and white oak doors shadowed the two of them.

The stairs started in the middle of the room but slowly did a spiral up to the second floor, the middle of the stairs touching the walls. The room was decorated with some plants and a few paintings and a couple of pictures were framed up.

A door in front of the stairs led them down to the basement where the lab was, the counters were stainless steel, and the computers and the communicator was of the highest quality.

"I'm sorry to bring you down here, I just had to trop off the tray," Gary excused himself, but the two girls were too stunned to speak, even though one of them couldn't anyways.

"Will I be able to come here and help you?" she asked, excitement pouring through her veins like an adrenalin rush, the only time she had felt so free and happy was when she learned she was free, even for a while.

"Ofcourse…if you don't mind," Gary said almost shyly and she grinned. "Now, your rooms."

Again they followed him up the creaky wooden stairs to the entrance area and up the beautiful stairs to the second floor.

'_It's a hallway…'_ was her first impression of the floor, but as they passed by the open door, she spotted his study, the bathroom that was gorgeous with gold trimming and a large jet bath.

He stopped in front of two doors and she peered over his shoulder in curiosity, but was only met with a white wall with the lights formed like a torch pinned to it.

"The one to my right is the guest room, now yours, my room is to your left. The doors are made of oak so they are soundproof and each have their own lock," he told her and she wondered vaguely why.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him and he paused.

"What?" he asked her, and she opened up the door to her room as he stood there gapping.

The room was large, a double bed was in the center with a rich black cover and red silk sheets. It was gold colored again, and the carpet was brownish, with black borders framing the room. The drapes had two layers, an elegant red with a clearer one on top of it. In the corner was a mahogany desk near the windows, and she turned around to meet her drawers and the door to her closet.

"I'm going to make supper, what time is it anyway?" she asked as she dropped her bag.

"Around 5," he told her and she nodded.

"I'll start supper now, you can do whatever you want now, I'll call you when its done," she said, but he still stood there in surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked her and she nodded exasperated.

"Yeah come on," she said, and dodged him before skipping down the steps.

The house was cozy, it had a warm feeling to it but the air was cold, almost as if the owner's loneliness rubbed off on it.

"I'm going to change that," she said quietly and with a renewed resolve she started making stir-fry.

As the stir-fry was nearing its completion, she rummaged through the cupboards until she found some pokefood, and took two plastic bowls and filled them up full of the various kind Gary had in the different containers.

She also set the table in the room behind the kitchen Lynn had found. The giant windows had a gorgeous view of the ocean, and because it was starting to get chilly, she started the fire in the fire place.

Gary came up on his own, the smell of food was finally too intense for him to ignore, and as he reached, a fork in his hand, for a tasty bite from the frying pan, a spoon came in contact with it and he jumped away in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing? Go sit down," she said and he sighed, hiding the blush that colored his cheeks.

Supper was eaten in silence, but it was a calm one, and half way through it, Gary took out a pokeball from one of his lab pockets and called on Umbreon.

It was a beautiful pokemon with a shiny black coat and emotional black eyes like Espeons, the two had both taken to a liking to each other and started eating from the same bowl.

"If you want, I have a pokemon center computer, like the one miss Jenny has in the pokemon center, and it will feed your pokemon automatically, I could put them there for the night, if that is all right with you," Gary told her and she nodded.

"Sure," she smiled, and after dinner Gary showed her the table like machine that opened up so she could place her pokemonballs in center slots.

After she had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and had sunk into the couch after a long calming bath in Gary's jet tub, she was surprised to find Gary sitting right next to her a book in his hands and a pair of glasses on his nose.

He was out of the lab coat and wore a pair of black sweats and a large blue shirt, and she couldn't help but notice his muscular arms and the way his hair fell over his eyes so many times, her fingers began to itch to pull them back when she spotted them.

Her attention was averted furiously, and she spent the rest of the night paying close attention to the news, until she fell asleep, her head falling against the red pillows, her whole body covered in the large blanket, she had found folded on the arm rest.

* * *

Yay I'm done, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and tell me if I made Gary a bit OOC, and if you liked the new character, aka, send me a review. 

Warn me if I made any spelling mistake… stupid spell check.

Bai!


End file.
